Secret confessions
by renesmee carie black
Summary: remus's point of view: but I have to admit this wasn’t the way I dreamed it. IT WAS BETTER.


Remus's point of view:

**Remus's point of view:**

There we were, alone, quiet, right next to each other. My heart was about to explode… I couldn't take it anymore. How was I supposed to confess my feeling to him… yes… him.

He was my best friend, and if that wasn't enough, he was for girls (and some boys) the most wanted guy in the whole school.

My hand started shaking, he touched them, softly, I couldn't refuse to that, I couldn't resist sirius's touches.

"remus are you okay?" he asked softly, most of all, worried.

"yeah… I mean I think so" I shouldn't have told him that I needed to talk to him in private, I think he already knows.

"just tell me, c'mon you're not gonna tell me you're scared of my reaction I mean, we've been friends for so long, we've been thought rough times, TOGETHER" he said with that sexy voice I loved so much.

"I'm in love I guess"

"you guess?, remus, I know I've kissed some girls… okay lots of girls but anyway perhaps I'm not the best to give you advices, but look here's the thing… when she's around…" he started, I had to correct him.

"he… when he's around" I said in such a low voice, I was expecting him to not listen to my oh so wrong words.

"oh… okay…" I was actually expecting another reaction. " when he's around do you feel butterflies in your stomach?, when he touches you do you feel like your muscles are going to give up? And finally, when he look at you right in the eyes, can you look back at him?" those so unholy reasons… I felt all of them… at the same time.

"yes, all of them. All of those damn feeling compressed in my chest". Now I was about to turn red… my cheeks felt hot… amazingly hot.

"Well my dear friend, then you're soo in love" That was the final verdict."now… you should tell me who's the lucky one? Huh?"

"you" I said, I hope I never had.

**Sirius's point of view:**

Oh my god, I couldn't believe it my best friend ever was there, next to me, confessing his feeling towards me.

"that's well hum… I remus…" I started stuttering, I loved him back but c'mon I was hogwart's hottie, even for some boys.

"I knew it I just. 'm sorry gotta go" he left the room so fast I couldn't even move. In a blink he was already gone.

…………………………………………………………..

"seriously, what have you done to him!" james yelled at me so loud I couldn't even think. Remus didn't make it to the room that night, I was so damn worried, I hurt him, I hurt him big time.

"I just I couldn't say THE words, I wanted to, I really wanted to but the words just didn't came out when they were supposed to" that was my bright answer.

"what the hell are you doin' here then, GO AFTER HIM, LOOK FOR HIM! This time I'm not gonna help you, this is so far the most stupid thing you've ever done, you hurt you friend"

"I meant no harm"

"why are you telling me this, go and say it to him, say I love you back, that's the only way out, but, just if you feel it, other way you're gonna have to back off for a while, let him breathe, heal" I knew james supported me, deep inside, or perhaps he was just helping me for remus's sake, anyway he was right, why was I doing this, I loved him, since the day we met, all I wanted was to kiss those lips, to feel the chocolate taste on them.

…………………………………………………………..

"remus, is late" stupid, stupid, that's all you have to say?

"wonderful, then go to the room and leave me alone" he never acted like this before, so cold, so weird.

I sat next to him on the floor. I tried to touch him but he moved his hand away from mine.

"I love you" I said, just like that, no anesthesia.

"yeah right, you know I can accept rejection from you, silence, anything but pity, please" he said.

How could I make him believe in me again? And from nowhere I got the holy answer.

**Remus's point of view:**

The next thing I felt were his lips over mine, so soft, my hand move along with his in each others heads, with matching rhythm.

I laid on the cold floor, he was now on top of me. He raised his arms, now I believed his words, he wasn't pretending, not at all, I knew it, I knew him, my best friend, my lover, we weren't gay, we just were in love with each other, so many secrets, so many late at night conversations while the rest of the castle was deep asleep.

Now I was taking his shirt off, his bare chest, his perfect bare chest. then he was the one undressing me, his hands were shaking, just like mine.

We we're kissing softly, _I love you _ he murmured in my ear. I smirked.

Then we fell asleep, our hands together, just like the rest of our bodies. Lying half-naked on the floor.

We weren't expecting sex, but I have to admit this wasn't the way I dreamed it.

IT WAS BETTER.


End file.
